


Bought With The Wages of Sin

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Series: Ink and Sins [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Chastity, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Even alphas need to be reminded from time to time that they aren't all powerfulSet in the same universe as "Wanna Be Your Left Hand Man."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Ink and Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024149
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Bought With The Wages of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to do a story where Steve had the tables turned on *him* but here we are, and thus we shall rejoice in it. Writing so much in such a short amount of time means it'll be another 5-7 business years before I do anything else, but I'm okay with this being my last piece for a while.

The downfall in knowing one’s body, for Steve at least, is that every month, like clockwork, he knows that he’s going to experience three days of the most intensely charged, hormone-addled waking hours he knows. And somehow, in the forty eight hours or leading up to it, he forgets what it does to him. Why he can’t manage to do anything else but handle his cock, rub against things, and constantly chant  _ touchBuckytouchBuckytouchBucky -  _ it’s a mystery to him, and he gets kind of mean and growly too. Convinces himself that Bucky is going to throw him out on his ear. Who would want to live with that, really?

His frustration keeps being compounded by his work, too. Three hours into his work day, and he’s already had a cancellation. A big custom job that the guy was getting done on his chest, a sort of tapestry-inspired riot that Steve had fallen in love with doing. Nearly a fucking year of hard work, an excessive amount of patience, and he can’t be fucking assed to come in. Steve is trying with all his might to keep his shit together, but good God, why pay good money for the work when you won’t show up. And Steve… Steve needs the work today. To focus. Or he’s going to sit in his booth with his hand down his pants and scroll porn all day. He nearly missed opening this morning because he stood in the shower massaging his nuts, rather than being a responsible business owner and trying to make a living for he and Bucky. 

Bucky. Fuck. He’s been as calm as the hills while he’s been freaking out. And he wants to kiss him, so, so, so bad. He had done it right after they got in the shop, pinned him against the counter with the register and kissed him until the bell rang. He had kind of deserved the  _ really, Steve  _ look that Bucky had given him, for being all hands and no consideration. Bucky suffers a lot for him, he really does. On the other hand, Bucky only goes into heat twice a year, and Steve does this every fucking month. It’s worse when it coincides with a full moon, too. Thank God that’s not the case this time around, but god fucking dammit, he’s still incredibly horny and at best, he can manage to get down to a semi. Every rub of his jeans is a turn on, every time he even  _ looks  _ at Bucky, with his black skinny jeans clinging to his peachy ass and his fresh undershave, yeah, not a single thought in Steve’s head is pure. Steve wants to eat him out over his bench and then fuck him, and there’s nothing guaranteeing it won’t happen before the end of the day.

The land line rings, and Steve answers with all the stability he can muster. “Golden Boy Body Mods, this is Steve.” He listens to the other end of the line - it’s Kevin, and he sounds… apologetic. He can’t come in, he’s got a family thing, the  _ one  _ piercer that Steve has found who does a consistent job every time, and he can’t make it in today. And he’s got four clients for the afternoon. Steve sees red, and that’s it. “You… Kevin, you bastard, how fucking unprofessional can you fucking be. You are  _ not  _ going to ditch these people, they’ve paid  _ good fucking money to have you do them,  _ one more fucking slip up and-”

Bucky takes the phone from Steve’s fingers, pushes him away with his hand in the middle of his chest, calm as can be. “Kevin? Hi, yeah, it’s Buck - no, you’re not fired, at all. It’s his time, and I was kind of sitting here waiting to see just when it was going to finally snap him out. No, no, that’s fine, tell your mom I hope she gets better soon.” Steve tries to surge forward and take the phone back, but Bucky cuts him a look that could stop the s-line cold. “No, no, I’ll see if I can get a hold of Toby.” Steve could bite his head off, and he’s not sure if that thought applies more to Bucky or to Kevin - who knows at this point. Bucky finishes the conversation and hangs the phone up with a sigh - and then turns to Steve. “Why are you even in the shop today, babe? Clearly your head isn’t where it needs to be.”

“ _ I’m fine, _ ” Steve growls, and tries to escape from behind the counter - but Bucky blocks his path. He crosses his arms over his chest, staring his alpha down, ground held in the face of danger - not that Steve would ever,  _ ever  _ hurt Bucky like that. “I’m here because I’ve got work to do, and it’s better than being home alone.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and tongues his lip piercing, reining in his impulses to a more manageable level. “You can let me out now.”

“Yeah, I dunno, Steve. Seems like you’re in a lot of trouble with yourself right now.” Bucky steps forward, close enough that every other scent in the world drops away and all Steve picks up his Bucky’s cinnamon-tinged scent. “Nuts are so full of seed that it’s making everything else blurry, isn’t it?” His voice is a crooning, soft thing, his fingers tugging at Steve’s belt loops. “Can’t think of anything else but getting off, breeding whatever hole is available, can you?” He tilts his face up to Steve’s and scrutinizes his face, the air between them as hot as an oven. “All alphas think with their cocks, Steve, I don’t know why you think you’re somehow an exception to that. It’s part of what you are.” 

Steve groans, his whole body too fucking hot, too tight in his own skin. If there was ever a reason to split, well, the reasons Bucky just laid out are all very good ones. Why  _ does  _ he fight it so hard? He’s just a man, not anything else. “I said I was fine, doll, I promise. I can deal with being horny.” Horny. Yeah, he’s always just  _ horny.  _ This is transcending that by a hundred fold, and they both know it. That line about his nuts being too full to think about anything else - that pulled the good feelings rope in his brain. Bucky tuts and puts his arms around his waist, angling like he’s about to kiss him. “Buck, don’t start something-”

“Shhh, Steve, listen. You always get this idea that you’re sacrificing something to do this alone - and you end up balls deep in me anyway.” Steve really,  _ really  _ likes that imagery, and Bucky is the one suggesting it to boot. “So we’re gonna skip all the circling, the sniping, the being rude to clients because your dick is too hard to think. I’ve got an hour before my first one comes in, and I’m just saying, but your schedule looks pretty open until later this afternoon anyway. So go and flip the sign around, lock the door, and meet me in my booth. Understand?”

Steve nods, and Bucky does kiss him then, an inviting, seductive one that melts over Steve’s nerves with a warmth that has no business being that fucking good. He parts his lips and Bucky’s tongue slides into his mouth with welcome, drawing Steve’s out to suck on, done in service to his alpha. Right as it’s getting too good to let go, Bucky breaks them off, murmurs  _ lock the door -  _ Steve obeys, limbs shaky with supercharged desire. He follows his instructions and goes to Bucky’s booth, where he’s waiting for him bare-assed, hole dripping. “C’mon, sweetheart, it’s all yours.”

Steve crowds up behind him and pulls Bucky’s body upright to his, his hands roaming all over while his nose buries in his neck. “Smell incredible, Bucky, so, so, so fucking good.” He lifts Bucky’s shirt up and squeezes his tits, pulls and tugs at his nipples because he fucking loves the little whine that Bucky lets out when he does it. His cock is hard enough to bust the seam of his pants all on its own, and without really letting go of Bucky, he gets his pants down and his cock freed. He can’t knot Bucky here, but he really, really fucking wants to - but if Bucky is offering free use of his warm, wet hole, Steve isn’t going to let that chance go by. He doesn’t waste a second getting into him, and as he pushes into Bucky’s body, both of them shudder and moan.

“F-fucking forgot how much bigger you get when-” Bucky doesn’t manage to finished, shoulders bunching as Steve bottoms out. Steve turns him for a kiss, a long one, getting his left leg free of his jeans to put it up on the bench and give himself more leverage. It nearly bends Bucky in half, but Steve’s not exactly after his comfort right now. Bucky feels fucking amazing around his dick right now, and the primal parts of his brain tell him that it’s all he really needs to worry about at the moment. Bucky whines for him to  _ move,  _ and Steve does, fucking his mate like he’s just been handed a prize.

There’s nothing beautiful about it, it’s just hard, deep, fucking, the slap of flesh on flesh making this music that Steve wouldn’t want to ever live without. He shuts off his brain and lets his body take over, fucking Bucky so much that the bottles of ink and supplies rattle on their shelves. “Feel so, so fucking good sweetheart, fucking perfect for taking my cock.” He rubs his cheeks all over whatever exposed skin he can get to, Bucky’s neck, his face, anything - all the while as Bucky holds on good and tight. To think, Steve can just have this whenever he wants, and he takes it for granted, he really does - but it’s better knowing that Bucky invited him this time, to make use of his body. He’s not equipped to last long, not right now. He’s already close, his balls tightening up with the urge to blow, and given the way Bucky’s moaning, he’s right there with him. Faster, deeper, not letting his knot tie - he wants to dump his load, whatever comes after that, it’s up to fate.

“Right- God, Steve, right fucking there, don’t fucking stop, c’mon alpha, fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck me-” Steve roars, slams in and feels his orgasm rip through him. The pressure’s finally backed off, filling Bucky up to the point of leaking out around his cock and all down the back of his leg. Bucky’s pulsing around him, spunk hitting the dark leather of his own tattoo bench, adding even more enticement to the already pheromone-clogged air. Steve could drink it down, live off of it - but Bucky is already wriggling away and getting to his knees, sucking his own slick and Steve’s come right off of his cock. He takes him all the way to the back of his throat, hungry for a bigger hit of  _ them.  _ Steve hisses through his teeth as Bucky’s throat pulls at him, making  _ damned  _ sure that he’s drained dry. He stays braced against the bench, runs a couple of fingers through the white mess that Bucky left on it. He brings it to his mouth, sucking himself off to the knuckles, until Bucky’s back on his feet and pushing him back a foot.

When their eyes meet again, there’s a touch of flint in Bucky’s gaze, and Steve realizes that he was being lulled into distraction - that look means  _ something  _ is up. “Now, you’re going to stop being a rotten bastard to people, aren’t you?” Bucky grabs a towel and wipes himself clean, all business. He tosses it into the trash can and hikes his jeans back up, all of the good stuff suddenly hidden from view. Steve whines, and Bucky pulls him forward by his shirt. “Thing is, Steve, words don’t mean shit without action, and since it’s slipped your mind, Kevin is  _ my  _ employee too, and you ought to know that you don’t treat your men that way,  _ Captain. _ ” God, pulling out his old Army rank, that’s… yeah, that fucking tracks. Bucky licks his chin and mouth and then moves off, leaving Steve with his pants still around his thighs. He reaches into his bag keeps whatever he’s got hidden behind his back until he’s in front of Steve again. “Put your hands behind your back, Steve.”

Steve does as he’s told, and Bucky shows him what he’s got - the chastity device, specially designed to hold an oversized alpha cock. He swallows, and if he had known that this was going to be the consequences of his actions… maybe he would have behaved better.  _ Maybe.  _ “You’re going to be civil, polite, and not yell at anyone else today. You’re not going to cancel on your clients, and you’re not going to spend the whole time whining at my door to come in and fuck me again. Follow those rules, and I’ll take it off at the end of the day, and we’ll tackle your rut in a more pleasing manner. Break  _ one  _ of them, and you sleep in it. Break two, and it’s tomorrow night before I take it off. I don’t think you need to be told what else will happen if you break three.” Bucky locks the device around him and puts the key on a chain around his neck, nestling between his smooth tits under his t-shirt. “Can you do that for me, Steve? Be a good boy and trust me?”

“I can,” Steve promises. He’s already leaking precome through the opening on the cage, but both of them know he can’t do anything about it. His knot tries to push against the metal, but it’s no use - his own body’s natural fail-safe keeps it from becoming painful. Bucky pulls his pants up and re-buckles his belt, patting his crotch once it’s done. “You won’t kill me if I take a sedative?”

“You mean you haven’t already?” Bucky tuts him again, and Steve looks at his feet, subdued for the moment. Bucky brings him half of one and makes him drink it with the strong tea he favors, telling him that “I need you alert, so this is all you get. No falling asleep in the middle of inking.” Steve drinks it down and Bucky gives him another kiss, not really enough to do anything other than make Steve want to kiss him for a whole hell of a lot longer than that. 

“I can still smell you, sweetheart - you’re gonna have to clean up a little bit better than that.” Slick and come still permeate the air, and Steve can’t imagine what a long day of inhaling it is going to do him. Probably give him a heart attack caused by immense sexual frustration. Bucky shrugs and urges him out of his booth before he goes and unlocks the door again. 

“One more thing you have going against you, I guess - you can do it, Steve, I have complete faith in your restraint. Now go get a coffee and something to eat, I noticed you didn’t have breakfast before you came in. Besides, if you succeed, you’re gonna need the energy for what I’m going to do to you tonight.” Bucky holds open the door for him and Steve steps out into a brisk late fall Brooklyn late morning, going for the coffee shop a couple blocks away. Every step makes his dick feel heavier, locked up as it is, and he wonders just how obvious his bulge is, between his jeans hugging his body and the way he’s throwing off scent. He picks  _ himself  _ up on the wind, and he’s a little too addled with hormones to be ashamed of it. It’s not like people haven’t experienced an alpha in rut before, after all. Or pre-rut. Whatever it is. Either way, the sedative is giving him just enough clarity and restraint to  _ not  _ fondle himself every three seconds, and when he walks into the coffee shop, it’s blissfully deserted, save for a couple of people working on their computers at the tables on the other side. Steve needs more than just a little something, so he orders a breakfast sandwich  _ and  _ a muffin - Bucky was right, yet again. He’s ravenous to the point of discomfort, and when the cute little slip of a ‘meg hands him his order, Steve practically starts eating it while still standing. He knows better than to return to Golden Boy without having eaten. 

The coffee helps too, warm in his belly like a welcome friend. He tries not to think about how he’s sitting with his legs wide open, his balls pushed up by the back half of the chastity. They’re loose, heavy in his sac, licking at his consciousness to be relieved again. Bucky had said  _ nothing  _ about him climaxing again, only to be nicer and more patient - unless not coming is part of that “being patient.” If he creams himself, he wears it for the rest of the day, and getting hard while he’s locked up in this thing is just going to fucking  _ hurt.  _ Everything is already too sensitive to begin with, he doesn’t need to add to his discomfort. So he eats his late breakfast, drinks his coffee, and wonders precisely when he placed so much power in his omega’s hands. Maybe Bucky just took it without asking. Steve’s fine with that, and he had a point earlier - why fight it. Why  _ not  _ let Bucky help before he’s deep into his own natural state and make things easier on everyone.

Mostly because he’s a stubborn son of a bitch and his problems are  _ his,  _ and no one else’s - but what, precisely, is the point in having a willing mate and partner if he won’t take the fucking help. Not that he really sees how his dick being locked up is a help, considering that it just makes him think about how needy he’s feeling right at the moment even more. Maybe that’s the point, to test his own patience. Bucky is way too clever for his own good - but Steve wouldn’t want him any other way. He finishes eating, winces when he feels precome stick to his plumped shaft, and heads back to the studio.

Bucky is in his booth with a client, which means Steve is on scrub duty for a while. He puts in his ear buds and sticks the shop phone in his back pocket, just in case anyone calls. The work is enough to lure his mind away from his troubles for a bit, and the scent of lemon and pine cuts through the lingering slick-scent. Bucky was right - he would be whining in his doorway to fuck again, were it not for the rules in place. He isn’t so sure that it isn’t still a good idea, but he really doesn’t want to be in this thing any longer than he absolutely has to be. Alphas shouldn’t be chained up, in spite of the belief that Bucky seems to be holding fast to today. 

He finishes cleaning and sits in one of the comfortable chairs out front with his sketch pad, deciding to just start on something new instead of working on anything existing. Steve has nothing on his mind but sex, and Bucky, and Bucky giving him pleasure in whatever fashion he sees fit. It’s dangerous, to put that much trust in someone’s hands, and he runs with that, picturing himself at Bucky’s powerful mercy. He does himself no favors by drawing that sort of thing, but it’s what he’s feeling. He goes and goes until the phone rings and makes him jump, nearly dropping his pencil and sketch pad in the process. 

“Golden Boy Body Mods,” he answers - and finally, something to book before he’s got his next guy coming in. “Yeah, I can do that now, actually - fifty minutes, maximum? Yeah, yeah, absolutely, come on in.” The girl wants a book tattoo, some script that she’s picked out - easy breezy, down the forearm, and Steve already has a script picked out. She’s there ten minutes later, fawning all over Steve, yeah, but he can live with that. He’s all smiles, not really forcing it but  _ maybe  _ being a little more friendly than necessary.

But he doesn’t want to break a rule, so he behaves, even if the quote the girl wants is kind of soporific. Whatever. She pays him cash, she coos over his work, and listens intently as he tells her how to take care of it. Easy as anything, and just as she leaves his return customer walks through the door. Steve shakes hands with him, Aaron is his name, and he comes in with the design he wants in color - the outline was done a month ago. Bucky catches his eye as he leads him to his booth, and Steve  _ blushes  _ with the approval he sees in Bucky’s eyes. He craves more of that, and he ducks his head with a smile, ready to get to work on Aaron. It’s a chest tattoo, and he’s already gone through the trouble of shaving away the hair on it - saves Steve ten minutes that way. He gets his gun ready, gloves up his hands, and settles in, humming along with the music he started. Peggy Lee, what a gal with some serious pipes on her. Steve loves her voice, so very full of soul - Bucky laughs at him for enjoying such old music, but Steve is an old soul. Always has been.

By the time he’s done with Aaron and after that, Miriam, it’s getting on in the day and Steve’s got nothing else on the books, and in all that time he’s seen Bucky for  _ maybe  _ ten minutes collectively. He’s in a weird sort of stasis with his desire, aware of it but not quite strongly enough to act - no matter how badly he wants to. He sticks his head in Bucky’s booth to tell him he’s going to go get dinner started; porkchops and potatoes, perfect rut food. Bucky nods, concentrating on a multi-color stretch over the back of an alpha’s arm. “I’ll be there in a while,” he says, and Steve ducks out.

He takes the elevator, just because he’s not so sure that his legs are gonna make it that far, with how much he’s fighting his own body right now. It’s a struggle to not get hard, and worse, pulling at the chastity just means that he’s going to be even  _ more  _ uncomfortable. He’s used it on Bucky before, but it’s the first time the tables have been turned on him. It’s effective, he’ll say that much. However, there is  _ nothing  _ wrong with shedding his clothes, and the second he steps into their apartment, he’s stripping as fast as he can. His phone, keys, and wallet go on the table next to his chair, and the rest ends up in the hamper, catching a whiff of his own pits when he stretches his arms. He’s throwing off a hell of a lot of scent, how the  _ hell  _ Bucky managed to keep to himself today is testament to his mate’s willpower. If he were in Bucky’s position, there’s no way he would have made it that long. Maybe it’s a superpower or something.

Alpine finds him and twirls for her dinner, and Steve worries over her way, way more than he would ever let Bucky see - but he loves that kitty like it’s his own. She sits with him when he draws, suns herself when he does early morning yoga - something that Bucky couldn’t be  _ paid  _ to do with him. Running, maybe, but not yoga. She purrs gratefully, and as she chows down Steve gets his and Bucky’s dinner going, ignoring the long drips of precome that keep sticking to his leg hair. Where he stands at the stove, he ends up with a puddle between his feet, chewing his lip nearly in half trying to ignore it. Nothing can really supplant the want he’s feeling in his body, or the way he wants Bucky so, so badly. He makes the muscles in his lower body squeeze, leaking more, ready to break down and beg if he can just take the damn thing off. Of course, that isn’t happening without the key, and like hell if Steve is trusting something like bolt cutters around his junk. Bucky would  _ kill  _ him before he bled out, anyway.

By the time Bucky finally walks through the front door, dinner is ready, Steve is uncapping his second beer, and Bucky’s arrival brings with it a fresh wave of intoxicating scent. “Smells incredible in here, Steve - and looks even better.” Bucky tosses his coat over the back of the kitchen chair and takes in Steve’s naked body, the touch of his hand across the back of his neck as he walks to the refrigerator like heaven. He really is that easy right now, isn’t he?

“Thanks, Bucky.” He takes his seat and breathes in, out, deep in the chest. Bucky joins him a moment later, caddy corner to him, watching him as they dig in. Alpine brushes Steve’s leg again before she jumps up on her cat tower behind Bucky, surveying the both of them to make sure no funny business happens - how many times has dinner been interrupted because one of them got handsy? “I don’t want to um, rush anything but this thing is starting to hurt.” He can’t stop his knot for that much longer, the build-up in his body starting to get painful. It’s just going to swell until he’s in dire need, and even Bucky knows that. “I’ve been… I’ve been good today, Bucky, I promise.” 

Bucky gives him a long look over his beer bottle, watching his flush heat back up and redden his neck and face. “You’ve learned today, haven’t you?” He reaches over and rubs Steve’s forearm, fingers like fire on his skin. “To not be such a dick just because you’re… thinking with your dick.” Bucky looks awfully smug about it, having tamed his alpha a little bit more - for sure, Steve won’t be doing anything to get himself back in this thing again. “Look at you Steve, growing. That’s sexy to me, very sexy.” He gets up and makes Steve push his chair back, promptly dropping himself into his lap. “Can you handle what it is I have planned for you, alpha? Are you  _ sure  _ you want me to take this off?” He wiggles his hips, right against the cage, and Steve is as erect as he can get in it - he  _ has  _ to be inside Bucky soon.

Steve whines as Bucky nips his earlobe, his hands settling on Bucky’s ass. “Anything, Bucky,  _ anything. _ ” God, who would have thought that a little bondage would make  _ him  _ beg like this. “Please, doll, I’m so fucking ready for you.” He waits until Bucky comes to  _ him  _ for a kiss, and even then it’s only enough to tease, not quite what he wants from it. Bucky smirks, and then tilts his head to the dinner plates. “Clean these up, and then come to the bedroom. I’ll be ready for you by then.” Bucky gets up from his lap and Alpine jumps down from her perch to follow, his ass swishing the whole way there. 

He tries not to rush through cleaning up, plating whatever is left over and sticking it in the refrigerator, grabbing his jeans back on long enough to take the garbage out while he’s at it too. He’s ravenous with lust, finally reaching to get a taste of the precome that’s not stopped pouring from his dick this whole time. He sucks his finger clean, down to the knuckle, then finishes making his way to their bedroom. It’s dim save for a few candles and Bucky’s there, perched on the edge of the bed, stripped down to nothing but his silky black panties, the ones that always drive Steve wild. “You don’t need those, alpha” - nodding towards his jeans. Steve takes them off and approaches the bed, hands at his sides still. Bucky stands and moves towards him, circling him, scenting the air. “I think you get a lot fucking sexier, Steve, when you’re in the fullness of your own body - and that’s hard to do. Every day when I wake up and see you there, I feel so goddamned lucky.” The praise rings loudly in Steve’s ears, welcome, warm. “I like it even more when I get to… bend you to my will.”

“It’s something I think we’ll have to explore more in the future, don’t you?” Steve lets himself be pushed to the bed, turning over when Bucky pulls at his hips. He tries to pull Bucky down on top of him - only for Bucky to move his arms back and spread them, the firm  _ stay  _ he growls against his mouth not to be argued with. A second later, they’re in cuffs. Extra strength, used far more by Steve on Bucky than the other way around - but Steve’s curiosity about what it’s like to be the one in this position is at least finally satisfied. The leather is tight against his wrists, but that’s for the better; once again, his pleasure is solely in Bucky’s hands. “Looks like we’re already starting.”

“Yeah, we are, Steve.” Bucky still has the key around his neck, and it knocks against Steve’s chest as Bucky settles himself on his body and kisses him,  _ really  _ kisses him. Steve is hungry for it, and Bucky sucks his tongue off, sliding into and fucking Steve’s mouth with his own, all the while rubbing himself against Steve’s caged dick. The silk of his panties is an enticement, the sort that Steve really wants to fucking rip into with is own hands. Except he’s not the one in the position of power right now. Bucky has all the cards, and until  _ he’s  _ ready, in the cage he stays. It heightens how everything else feels, makes every contact of Bucky’s mouth on his upper body feel like a depth charge is going off somewhere inside him.

“You smell good,” Bucky says, whisper as dry as tinder. “Really, _ really _ good.” He drifts to the right side of his chest and sucks his nipple into his mouth, making Steve’s back arch - but Bucky isn’t deterred in the least. He licks his way past it, to Steve’s hairy pit, burying his nose there while he continues to grind off against him. The touch of his tongue to that place, forbidden at any other time, it has Steve’s voice breaking with want,  _ pleaseBuckypleasepleaselickme -  _ it becomes an assault on his senses, every swipe of Bucky’s close-pressed tongue driving him wild. His cock pulses, stiffens, hurting enough that tears are starting to leak from Steve’s eyes. Bucky ignores it, comes back to kiss another moan from his mouth, goes to the left and eats him out there, too. 

Warm metal is all Steve can feel, his pleasure sharp-edged, turned against him. He digs his heels into the mattress to try and turn away, find some relief - but with Bucky on top, he goes nowhere. When Bucky sits up and licks his cherry-red lips, he looks like some sort of inked up sex demon, the darkly tattooed sleeve of his left arm moving back to grope Steve’s nuts where they spill from the cage. “Are you a good boy, Steve?”

Another whine - “I am, Bucky.”

“Say it then. Say you’re a good boy, Steve.” He rubs Steve’s balls, slow, too slow, nowhere near enough pressure to get what he wants.

“I’m a good boy, Bucky.  _ Your  _ good boy.” Steve is sweating now, the burn for his mate growing more unbearable by the second.

“You are, Steve the fucking best.” Another kiss, and he finally,  _ finally  _ takes the key from around his neck and unlocks the chastity - Srteve’s cock bursts out and erects to fullness, and Bucky gets in two strokes on him before Steve erupts, his orgasm curling his toes and arching his hips to the ceiling, coming all over his body, Bucky’s hand, each wave of pleasure enough to make his core ache. He cries out to whatever god might be listening, sobbing when Bucky licks him up and feeds his own taste back to him. Slow, deep kisses, each one costing him one more slip of his control. Bucky’s in far enough that Steve nearly sucks the ball off of his piercing, and then he’s turning around panties pulled aside and presenting his slick-covered hole to Steve’s mouth. “Lick me the fuck out, baby, and don’t fucking stop until I tell you too.”

Steve dives in, his nose wet as he licks, circles his tongue, sucks - Bucky’s mouth goes to his own cock and works its magic, noisy as all hell. He can tell by the way he sucks him that Bucky’s at his limit for waiting too, greedy as he can be without catching teeth on Steve’s shaft. With every lick into Bucky’s body he gets more and more slick drunk, the need to breed him beating out every other fucking desire he has - he’s not letting Bucky out of this bed tomorrow, or Bucky isn’t allowing him to go anywhere. Either way? Steve is fine with it. He pumps his hips gently, fucking up into Bucky’s plush, talented mouth, going deep into his throat when Bucky lets him. He listens to Bucky moan as he’s used and abused - but what is Steve doing if not the same to him? Bucky doesn’t  _ need  _ to be licked out to take him - he just likes getting his cunt licked out.

So does Steve, and he’s not stopping. He wishes his hands were free to shove Bucky forward and hold him down until he doesn’t remember anything else, but that’s not the case. Trying to keep a rhythm is fucking impossible with Bucky sucking his dick like he is, another orgasm licking at his lower belly. His cock thickens with every long suck of Bucky’s mouth, his balls drawing close to his body - in spite of Bucky’s continual efforts in milking them. He breaks from rimming him, a low, slurred  _ I’m gonna fucking come, doll  _ making its way from his slick-drunk brain. Bucky hums and keeps fucking on, taking him  _ all  _ the way down for a brief second - and Steve blows again, every drop swallowed. He can’t think, can hardly breathe, all he feels is  _ BuckyBuckyBucky,  _ edged and tortured because Bucky fucking can.

Bucky doesn’t kiss him after that.

“Think you finally deserve this, alpha.” Bucky takes the panties off and lays them over Steve’s nose and mouth, covered in his scent and slick. He slides back until his wet, wet hole is right there, right above Steve’s aching cock, teasing himself with the swollen tip. “Been doing so good for me, all fucking day, knowing how fucking badly you want me to sink down on you.” Inch by inch, Bucky takes him, tossing his head back and biting his lip, a smile breaking after a moment. He’s too beautiful, too drunk on his own power; Steve loves him. Loves him more than enough to let him do this. “Your big fucking cock feels so fucking good in me Steve, best fucking-” He doesn’t finish, Steve finally pushing the last inch to seat himself fully. It feels like he’s right in Bucky’s stomach, and both of them let out a long, loud moan that rattles the air in the room like chains against a cage.

Steve fucks up into him, fast, hard, bordering on relentless - and Bucky has to scramble and grab onto his chest to keep from toppling to the bed. “C’mon, Steve, ‘s that all you got for me?” He looks down at him with challenge, clenching around his shaft with an evil little gleam in his eye. Steve growls, very badly wanting to dig his fingers into his hips and mess him up  _ really  _ good - only he can’t can he? He fucks up into him over and over again, their bodies slapping together in fleshly rhythm. Bucky doesn’t really fuck himself back - Steve is the one doing all of the work, driving without having his hands on the wheel.

Bucky loves every fucking second of it. These are his few moments of glory before Steve is cut loose and Bucky is all but chained to the bed, his hole and mouth offered up for whatever Steve wants. It’s how it always goes, both of them closing the shop up and giving over to instincts that go back a million fucking years. Steve is built to fuck, to breed, and Bucky knows it, too. They still are what they are. Bucky’s cock leaks all over his stomach, bouncing with the movement that Steve’s body forces - and Bucky doesn’t touch himself once, wants his load to be fucked out of him. Steve will deliver on that - he’s about to come again. “You ready for me to own your sweet little ass, Buck?” He bares his teeth, nearly knocking Bucky into him. “Cause it’s fucking  _ mine,  _ mine to do what I want with, you hear me?”

Another kiss, a biting one -  _ yes, alpha.  _ Good. Fucking music to Steve’s ears, and he pumps one, two more times before he comes again, roaring into Bucky’s mouth. He can feel it against his cock, that warmth, everlasting in pleasure. Bucky sucks his bottom lip off until his hips thrust yet again, pulling against his restraints until the headboard groans from his efforts. “C’mon, Steve, fuck me, fuck my come out of me.” Bucky reaches for one of the cuffs and toys with the buckle, teasing Steve with his release. Another growl -  _ let me go -  _ and he’s free. Steve lunges forward and puts Bucky on his back, driving into him with pent-up frustration, covering his mouth and body with his own. Bucky moans and moans, begs,  _ fuckfuckfuckmefuckmefuckmeSteve -  _ and he comes all over his chest, untouched, it’s licked up, he’s flipped over. 

Steve pulls his swollen cock out just long enough to look at the mess he’s made of Bucky’s hole, dripping come and slick down his thighs. “Fucking perfect, doll.” He licks him, once, and then shoves right back in, fucking Bucky into the mattress, hips doing all the work. He’s chest to back, hands covering Bucky’s - it puts them in a position where neither of them can go anywhere. Bucky hears everything, his panting, his words, every fucking thing that comes out of his mouth, making him moan and squirm. “Such a sweet little ‘meg, offering yourself up for me like this.” Steve slows it down, grinding into him, and Bucky’s teeth bite into the sheets. “You fucking love it when I go wild, knowing you’re not going anywhere until I’m done with you. Just a hole, Bucky, that’s all I need you to be. Like a fucking rent boy.”

Bucky growls back, teeth gritted - “and tied up, I can have anything I want from you. Your dick, your tits and pits, anything, Steve - and you’d let me do it again, too. Think maybe you need to go back in-” He’s cut off with a bite to his shoulder and Steve’s cock fucking  _ hard  _ into his ass, neither one of them saying a damn word. Steve doesn’t stop until his knot is swelled and plugged, both of them lying on their sides and stealing breaths that don’t quite come. This isn’t the last time, not even tonight - but Steve’s body needs a break. Bucky’s too. Hormones will only carry him so far before the rest of him starts to beg for relief.

“You were saying, sweetheart?” He’s throbbing, filling Bucky up continually with come - which means the sheets are gonna have to be changed. Again. During rut, neither of them sleep much anyway, so what’s the point in even having them on there? It’s not like the mattress hasn’t been stained  _ a lot  _ by now.

“Nothing, I… nothing.” Bucky’s red all over, their bodies and scents so attuned to each other that anything Steve feels, he feels. “But I think you’re due a milking at some point. Right back in the straps you go, alpha, and  _ I’ll  _ let you out when I say so. You wanna think with your dick so much-” Steve covers his mouth with his hand, nipping his jaw. Bucky whines just enough to remind Steve that he is indeed the one on bottom right now - as he should be.

“What if want to tie  _ you  _ up, doll - keep you in cock service for an afternoon.” Bucky stiffens with excitement, and Steve files that away for himself. “That’s what I thought. Dunno where you got your mouth from, but I think it’s time it stopped running for a while, don’t you?” He traces the tips of his fingers over his lips, teasing. “You’ve been in charge enough for today.” 

Not that Steve doesn’t kind of love it when he gets all hot and bossy like that. He does, but Bucky can be kept in suspense about it for a while longer. Bucky moves his mouth away from Steve’s palm and reaches back to pull him down into a kiss. “For someone who’s knot is the size of a fucking orange right now, you are talking  _ way  _ too much.”

“Then give me a better reason to shut up, baby.”

Bucky’s tongue in his mouth will do  _ very  _ nicely.


End file.
